Hidden
by FictionBakery
Summary: (Re-write of Hidden!) Jessi has been missing for ten years where she has been raising a young girl by the name of Maude. Who is this girl? And where has Jessi disappeared to?


**Hey everyone! Sorry but I know I have been on a long hiatus but I lost all inspirstion. Thanks to my friend Undying Soul98 I have reemerged! **

**This is just a re-write of Hidden - Hopefully with stronger characters and a better plot. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Maude. I'm sixteen and I'm not a normal teenager. My mother has raised me by herself all my life and we have never 'fitted' in. For the last five years, we have been living in a nice neighborhood in Florida. Well at least my mom thought so – I had a hard time at school because of my smarts. I found it hard to make new friends and get alone with people my own age. It was like I was catching up to them like I hadn't lived a portion of my life.

"Maude? Wake up. I'm pulling over." My eyes opened ti my mother's voice as she tugged gently at my shoulder. We were on a road trip round America, I think we must have been somewhere near Seattle. I looked out the window and stared at a beautiful green forest. I turned my head slightly from where it was resting against the window and looked at my mother. She was quite young and beautiful; I could have been her twin if not for my height advantage and different shade of eyes to her.

"Why are we stopping?" I sat up a little more and a piece of hair fell in front of my face. I scooped it back to the side as she began to slow down," there isn't anything here." She stayed silent as we pulled over on the empty road.

"Mom? What's wrong?" She turned to me sharply.

"Maude, listen I am going to tell you something important that you can't tell anybody." She reached out her hand and pointed to my midsection where my bellybutton should have been," This is a sign that we are different." I knew she was referring to her own empty abdomen," You were like me apart from I saved you. All you need to know is that you are unlike other people. You must hide and keep away. Don't trust anyone."

I grabbed her hand and looked at her," Mom, why are you telling me this?"

"I have to go, they have come after me for too long and I don't want you to get taken into this. Don't try and find me." She reached into the back of the car and handed me a black duffel bag," Take this and this," she gave me a piece of paper before kissing my forehead gently," Find him, he is the only one you can trust. Now run!"

I turned and pushed on the handle of the door, and ran with a quick speed. I looked behind me at my mom as she gave me a warming smile through the glass before starting up the car and driving off. I sank to the ground at the base of the tree it all happened so fast; one minute we were a normal family on an exciting road trip then the next I was left all alone on an empty road in the middle of nowhere.

I had seen my mom go through a lot, being thrown out by our apartment contractor because we couldn't pay rent or getting fired from her job when she had to constantly keep looking after me but she had always been strong and she kept a brave face. Now however was the first time she had shown me a broken side of her.

I stayed curled up in the mud for good half an hour – no tears came; I knew that if I wanted to be like my mother and do as she said I had to be brave. I lifted my head and looked at the piece of paper my mother had given me. The written was wonky as though my mom had written it in a rush. She had used her black fountain pen – a gift from a good friend she had said when I asked her where she had gotten it.

It said," Dr Kyle Baylin; Seattle General Hospital." And then below it in smaller writing,' Tell him who you are and that I am sorry." With two kisses after it.

I wouldn't who he was. Baylin seemed to be a name I recognised, only faintly though like I had heard it once or twice in my lifetime. I reached over to the duffle bag and dragged so it was by my side. Slowly I opened it to see what my mother had left me with. Inside on top of a pile of clothes was a state map and a necklace.

I reached in a pulled it out by the chain; as it hung in front of me, I saw why she had left me this. Attached to the chain was a golden locket with the numbers 781229 engraved on the front. Inside was a picture of my mom. I smiled and placed it round my neck before standing up.

Looking at the map I found that I was on a remote road just outside of Seattle. Marked on the map was the exact position I was and further into the forest was a place marked as Zzyzz. I noted that I should check that place out later.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
